


Crashing

by ash_mcj



Series: Gallavich Songfics [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Gallavich, Hooking up, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic, crashing, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: The Gallagher house is empty (for once) and Mickey and Ian decide to take advantage of it. *wink wink*(Mickey is still in the closet, but is definitely falling for Ian)Songfic inspired by Illenium's "Crashing"





	Crashing

_Intoxicating your kiss_

_Intoxicating your lips_

_Nobody does it like this_

_I find it hard to resist_

 

The door to Ian's room burst open as two boys stumbled in, frantically pulling at each other's clothes. Fiona was at work, Lip was on a camping trip (also known as sleeping in a beat-up van for a few days and getting completely shit-faced) with a couple of his friends, Carl and Debbie were at school, and Liam was with Vee. For the first time in almost two weeks, they had a second alone together.

"Miss me, Mickey?" Ian breathed against the shorter boy's ear as he pulled Ian's shirt off and threw it at the wall, before running his hands hungrily across his defined chest.

"Fuck off, Gallagher." Mickey said, pushing Ian onto the bed and straddling his lap. He gyrated his ass against the red head's hard groin, making Ian let out a small moan and grab tightly onto his hips. "You feel pretty excited, too."

As much as Mickey Milkovich liked pretending that Ian was nothing more than a fuck buddy, he couldn't deny that Ian was pretty much always on his mind. He had fucked plenty of girls in his life--it was the Milkovich way, after all, and he wasn't looking to draw attention to the fact that he didn't like girls--but nothing had ever come close to Ian. The way his rough hands touched Mickey's skin so gently and how he would always nip at his collar bone when he was making his way down his body replayed over and over in his mind every time Ian wasn't around. Mickey's want to have his fingers running through that fiery hair while Ian's beautiful green eyes gazed at him as if he was worth something was overpowering. Mickey always wanted his body on him, and it would drive him crazier the longer they were apart. He needed that fucker, whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

 

_Feeling out of control, beautifully sold_

_What's coming over me?_

_It's a total eclipse of rationality_

 

Mickey had no fucking idea how Ian had managed to get under his skin, but he did. He got inside and somehow made a home in that twisted, cold heart. Rationally, Mickey knew that he should have pushed Ian out of his life a year ago, when they started this whole...whatever the fuck it was they were doing. Relationship? Fuck if Mickey knew. It all sounded too gay and terrifying to think about.

That was the problem with all of this--there was no "rationality". Mickey knew that having a guy on his mind--let alone up his ass--could get him killed in an instant in the Southside. Ian was basically a death wish and any normal, sane person would have run the other way, but Mickey couldn't. He couldn't leave, no matter how hard he tried. His mind and rationality wasn't in control at all--Ian had figured out how to wake up his love-proof heart and he was just fucked at this point.

 

_I don't usually say this_

_I don't usually play this game_

_Yeah, I know I'm not faded_

_But it kinda feels that way_

_I don't usually say this_

_But I think I should let you know_

_That baby, baby I don't, I don't wanna go_

 

Ian hooked an arm around Mickey and flipped him onto his back, pinning him to the bed with his body.

"I never said I wasn't excited." Ian told him, pushing himself against Mickey's leg. He leaned down to lick a stripe up the side of Mickey's neck and bite down on his earlobe just enough to feel him tense under him.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Mickey asked, feeling his dick twitch readily against his tight jeans--which Ian had  _still_ not taken off of him. How was he supposed to get nine inches up his ass with pants on?

"Have I ever left you unsatisfied, Mick? We don't have to rush--we aren't in the back of work or in bathrooms. Just relax and trust me."

Mickey looked at those bright green eyes and sighed. He did trust him. More than he'd ever trusted anyone. Ian made him feel so calm and happy and (rather ironically) safe. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop being with Ian. He would never be the one to pull the plug. He couldn't. Ian was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he couldn't bring himself to give him up, no matter how dangerous it all was. He knew Ian would leave him at some point, though, because Mickey couldn't be who Ian wanted. Ian was sappy and romantic-- he wanted someone to hold his hand and propose to him and kiss him in the rain and all that shit. Mickey couldn't come out without writing his will, and he knew deep down that Ian wasn't going to live a secret his whole life.

Although Mickey knew this, he tried to pretend that he didn't. He tried not to think about it and just hoped that Ian learned to like the closet, even though there was no possibility. Losing that boy had become Mickey's worst nightmare and he'd already lived enough of those in his eighteen years.

 

_Hey, are you really this good?_

_Damn, are you really this good?_

 

Ian removed Mickey's shirt and let it join his on the floor. He kissed down his neck and dragged his teeth across his slightly-pronounced collar bone. Something about it always seemed to drive Ian crazy for some reason, but he was always looking at it whenever Mickey wore a wife-beater or was shirtless. Mickey figured it was just another one of Ian's weird-ass quirks. It was just a fucking collar bone.

He moved his way down Mickey's torso, until he reached his waistband and fumbled with the button on his jeans. Mickey smiled and closed his eyes as he felt his pants and boxers tugged down, waiting for the sure-to-come warmth of Ian's perfect mouth.

 

_Baby, you're just like a drug_

_I'd bottle you up if I could_

_Feeling out of control of your chemicals_

_What's coming over me?_

 

Right before Mickey got off in Ian's mouth, the latter pulled off and turned him over. Ian smacked his plump ass playfully and removed his own pants. Mickey's annoyance at not being able to cum melted away with the excitement of his sorta-boyfriend about to fill him up.

Ian really was a mind-fuck. Not only was he able to fuck the hell out of Mickey and get him off harder than he could ever get himself off, but he was also the best drug he had ever tried. Mickey had tried just about everything at least once--his family was in the dealing business, after all--but he had never encountered anything to make him feel as light and fun as Ian's presence made him feel. Just being around the younger boy made him feel warm and playful and actually  _smile_ , which he hadn't been able to do while sober since he was a child. Ian made him feel free.

 

_How could I go home_

_When I feel like I belong in your arms_

_It's like Champagne, feel it pouring in my veins_

_Yeah, I got myself too drunk on you to drive_

_So I'm crashing here tonight_

 

After a few minutes, Ian dug his nails into Mickey's sides and let out a strangled moan, filling him with his hot cum. 

"Did you just do that inside of me?" Mickey asked, feeling it dribble out of his ass and run down his balls.

"Is that a problem?"

"You just usually pull out."

Ian laughed and laid down beside Mickey, who collapsed down onto the sheets. Ian pulled him into his arms, half expecting Mickey to wiggle out of it, but he didn't.

"Sorry, you want some cash to grab a morning after pill from the gas station down the street?"

"Hey, fuck you." Mickey chuckled, hitting Ian's muscled chest.

"I'm just trying to be safe, Mick...we don't need any more Gallaghers running around."

"You're so lucky I like keeping you around, Firecrotch."

"Yeah...hey, Mick?"

"Why are you so fuckin' talkative after sex?" Mickey groaned, burying his face into Ian. The smell of sweat mixed with Ian's natural scent was comforting and all Mickey wanted to do was relax in silence.

"Stay with me tonight. Here."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"I'm serious. The only other person who comes in this room is Lip--and he is out for the next few days. We can lock the bedroom door and I will sneak you out tomorrow morning--nobody wakes up before ten."

"How are you gonna explain your door being locked? Isn't your family super up in each other's shit?"

"I don't know--I'll tell them that I'm jerking off or something. Please, Mickey. Just this once."

"You're crazy."

"Please?"

Mickey chewed his bottom lip for a minute, before sighing.

"Fine...as long as you're ready for round two soon."

They both laughed and Mickey didn't think he'd ever seen Ian look as happy as he did right then.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this and if you happened to stumble across it and are not familiar with the song, go ahead and look it up! Listen while you read :)
> 
> This song is by Illenium and I own ZERO rights to the song or its lyrics. 
> 
> Comment and leave kudos to let me know what you think and if you want more song-inspired fics like this! Feel free to comment song suggestions!


End file.
